La Luna Despreciada
by sobisaakuma
Summary: Chitaru se odiaba a si misma por ser como era, una bestia que era temida por el pueblo pero eso nadie lo sabia, pero cambiara todo su rencor en amor cuando conoce a Hitsugi
1. Chapter 1

**L A LUNA LLENA DESPRECIADA **

Su respiración era acelerada, parecía que se le iba el corazón del pecho en cualquier momento pero aunque eso pasaba en su cuerpo su mente le pedía que corriera más en esa noche de luna llena. Estaba confundida odiaba las noches y en particular cuando se encontraba esa luna que siempre repudiaba con todo su ser pero al mismo tiempo le sirva para correr kilómetros no importaba donde en las montañas, en un bosque en el desierto recorrió casi todo el mundo por las noches, observando y matando cualquier bandido o eso recordaba ya que en las mañanas no se acordaba donde estaba y se perdía en esos grandes paisajes.

En ese momento estaba en un bosque, cualquiera tendría un poco de escalofrió al ver que hay neblina fácilmente te podrías perder.

Su aspecto era cansada y satisfecha ya que se había encontrado unos ciervos para alimentarse en su mente era una humana, si, era una humana que en las noches se convertía en un lobo, en la luna parecía más bestia que una loba solitaria.

Fue a su refugio que era a lo lejos del bosque, entró a una cueva que adentro bajando una barranca péquela tenía un manantial precioso las rocas eran color verde agua, le gustaba refugiarse ningún otro humano había encontrado ese hermoso lugar era su secreto más preciado.

Se metió con cuidado a las aguas para quitarse esas manchas de sangre y de suciedad de tierra y lodo, cundo sintió que el sol había salido, su cuerpo gran pelaje negro rojizo, sus ojos grandes y brillante amarillos eran cambiados por unos ojos color rojo humano, todo de ella se convirtió en una humana que era.

Desnuda salió del agua y vio su ropa que estaba al lado de una roca grande, a vestida salió del bosque para caminar hacia un pueblo vivía, no tenía ganas de ir pero tenía que visitar a alguien que la consideraba su amiga y trabajar para mantenerse, pero, más que nada no quería ir porque la gente del pueblo la veía como una extraña, y es que ella llego a ese pueblo apenas unos meses y para ellos era una extraña.

Su mirada era perdida, recordando su trágico pasado pero inmediatamente saco esos pensamientos no quería tener un mal humor, ya bastante estaba muy cansada por lo de anoche. Ya visualizaba a lo lejos una casa afueras del pueblo echa de madera y en la ventana salía humo señal que estaba cocinando y se asomo una sonrisa en Namatame Chitaru.

-Ahora que desayuno me estarás preparando- dijo con seriedad pero con una leve sonrisa y tranquila su caminata

En el interior de esa casa de madera, una chica de cabellera rubio y corto sonriente estaba preparando pan y té de manzanilla, en la mesa estaba un par de tazas y platos para ella y para su acompañante que pensaba que debe estar hambrienta y casada por lo de su situación, ella era la única que sabía que era Chitaru.

Volteo hacia a la ventana y vio que venía Chitaru, eso le tranquilizaba y se alegraba era su amiga desde que llego a ese pueblo, corrió para darle la bienvenida.

-hey, Chitaru que bueno que has llegado has tardado- decía seriamente pero con una sonrisa pegajosa.

-Perdón Nio tuve que caminar desde un lugar muy lejano-

-Umm está bien, pero pasa ya todo está preparado –

-Gracias siempre cuidando de mi- le agradecía con sinceridad Chitaru

-No hay que agradecer, además me preocupas tu y al pueblo-

-sí lo sé, no que hubiera pasado si tu no me hubieras detenido esa noche - lo decía con la mirada hacia la ventana con enojo

-no te preocupes por eso, pero cuando podrás controlar absolutamente tu condición. Hay rumores que tal vez puedas controlarte y así no lastimar a los que tu quieres-

-tal vez no lo haga nunca por eso me voy cada luna tengo que irme lo mas lejos y así estarán bien todos-

-si mejor te ayudo- propuso la rubia

-ni loca, que no recuerdas que la última vez que me viste en esa situación, casi te mato- lo dijo preocupadamente

-pero esta vez vamos estar preparadas-

-no, definitivamente no. Ya no quiero que alguien se involucre en esto, esta claro- dijo muy seriamente y con la mirada fija en Nio.

-bien bien, mejor acabemos de desayunar para que me ayudes a traer agua del rio del bosque, vale-

-muy bien, ya te malacostumbre siempre ayudando a traer agua- lo dijo bromeando

-bueno si pero así no te aburres jaja- le guiño el ojo , gesto típico de ella, pensaba Chitaru


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO DE

Los odiaba con todo su ser, odio, si hubiera palabras exactas para describir lo que sentía cuando escuchaba los asesinatos que se cometía en el bosque y encontraba los cuerpos sin extremidades y con las entrañas por fuera. Ya no le daba asco, le daba rabia y le causaba mucho dolor porque así fue como perdió a su familia que vivía en otro lejano pueblo.

Sus padres adoraban a su pequeña Hitsugi de 12 años, pero en una emboscada de bestias llamados lobos y atacaron sin piedad, así fue como perdieron la vida. La pequeña se salvó gracias a que su madre que le grito que se escondiera en el bosque por milagro de la vida no la encontraron. Mientras ella varios días estuvo perdida, desconsolada casi muriéndose de hambre, acumulando odio a esos seres repugnantes.

Al encontrar el pueblo llamado Ryestom empezó a limosnear a las personas que se encontraba paseando en esas calles frías y obscuras, nadie se apiado de ella, que clase de rey estaba gobernando ese pueblo: se preguntaba Hitsugi , su vida era llena de soledad no tenía amigos, se encontraba debilitada a causa de la falta de comida en su estomago, así que como último recurso que tenia , empezó a robar en los puestos de mercado, casi todo el tiempo corría para no ser atrapada por lo dueños de esos puestos llenos de comida y frutas, su "hogar" eran los callejones también no era la única en que estaba en esos callejones de mala muerte , también había hombres, jóvenes, niños y niñas como ella , cada noche maldecía al rey que se estaba llenando la boca de comida muy buena mientras que el pueblo era un desastre.

El tiempo había pasado y ella aprendió que robar era lo más bajo que podía ser, tenía que ganarse la vida trabajando y sudando como aquellos que trabajan y sostenían a sus familias, así que se dedico a aprender a cocinar y hacer pan. Pidió trabajo con un panadero, un hombre de 50 años su nombre era Ken noble y bueno, gracias a él aprendió a hacer pan delicioso y los vendía muy bien y ganaban bien pero también gano algo más: un amigo, con el platicaba era como un segundo padre.

Desafortunadamente el falleció a casa de una enfermedad la gripe, en el pueblo no había muchos doctores y los que había eran unos seres insensibles daban sus medicinas el triple de lo que costaban. Así que vino lo inevitable falleció el señor pero antes de morir le dejo su casa y su puesto a su única amiga a Hitsugi.

Ahora sentada recordaba toda su vida ya con 16 años pero cualquiera diría que tenía 10 años ya que su cara y cuerpo de niña eso parecía, ahora en la orilla de un rio lejos del pueblo, recogiendo agua mientras miraba de soslayo como preparada por si salía lago del otro lado, nadie se atrevía a cruzarla, puesto que se encuentra el "bosque maldito" donde salían esas cosas del demonio así le apodaron la gente que vivían en el pueblo, pero era el único lugar donde había agua para sobrevivir, para esto venían armados por cualquiera caso que aparecieran esas bestias.

Ya con la certeza que no había peligro en ese rio se dispuso a irse a su casa. Salió del bosque y se fue caminando al mercado tenía que comprar ingredientes para hacer pan, pero, paró en seco al mirar en una cosa que le llamo la atención, miro detalladamente a un oso de peluche rosa y mirada tierna, sonrió sin darse cuenta , inmediatamente pregunto a la señora que estaba ahí:

Disculpa, cuanto por el oso de peluche- dijo con su voz tierna como una niña.

Por dos monedas de oro, pero está sucio- advirtió la señora amablemente

Está bien, me la llevo, tenga- le dio sus dos monedas de oro y agarro el peluche como toda una niña emocionada

Gracias y buen día niña- sonrió amablemente

uhmmm?, pero yo no soy niñ- iba decir que era toda una señorita pero se acostumbro que la vieran de esa forma , se fue sin decir a su casa abrazando a su peluche le dijo como si estuviera vivo.

Eres muy lindo te cuidare siempre jeje- sonrió con mucha felicidad y es que le recordaba a sus padre por que cuando estaba con ellos su madre le había hecho un oso de peluche pero desafortunadamente lo perdió en ese incidente.

Su casa se encontraba muy retirado del pueblo, casi cerca del bosque, no le gustaba muchas del pueblo como algunas personas la miraban con reprobatoria ya que ella se dedicaba a robarles sus mercancías pero bah eso ya no le importaba estaba feliz aunque en su corazón hay algo de soledad y un vacio profundo y tristeza.

Pero eso tal vez ya acabe con su peluche en sus brazos se durmió aunque aun había sol, quiso recordar a sus padres mientras una lágrima se asomaba por los ojos de Hitsugi

-los extraño mucho- dijo en un susurro apenas.


End file.
